the_nightmare_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Belle
Belle is a minor character in the private roleplay server. Like Abby, she is one of the many characters to originate from a lab, actually coming from the exact same one that Abby did. She does not appear in rp as often. She was created by Inky_Fangs Appearance Belle is rather small, being around the size of a small cat. Though, she seems to make up for this in body length- her body is very ferret-like, being long with two sets of front limbs and only one set of hind legs. She has paws, armed with tiny sharp claws. Each foot has a pair of black paw pads. It is unknown what she is supposed to be, though she appears to have some insect influence as evidenced by her multiple eyes and the small set of pincers on her face. Her age is also unknown, though through her appearance, actions and almost babyish way of talking, it can be assumed she is really young. Most of her body is covered with soft white fur, though her long tail, pincers and ears are black. All of her eyes are a vibrant green, except for one eye on her left side, which is a bright blue. While it can't often be seen, she has a long, thin black tongue, that is highly prehensile and can grab and lift certain lightweight objects. Personality Belle is very cheery, upbeat and fun-loving. Unlike most of the other former inhabitants of the lab, Belle doesn't seem to have been effected by the torture and rough lifestyle. She is almost never "edgy" and is instead soft, friendly and very easy to approach. She would much rather curl up on someone's shoulder than fight or kill people. While she isn't exactly the smartest and has minimal understanding of the world, she doesn't really seem to mind and takes things at her own pace, being carefree. She can indeed talk, but as stated earlier, it's babyish and very basic, and she can only say a minimal amount of words. Her understanding of others talking seems to be more developed, however. Abilities and Weapons Belle does not own any weapons in the physical sense, such as guns or blades- nobody has made them for her, and she isn't really interested in weaponry. She barely ever attacks or kills anything, maybe except for the odd mouse or other small creature such as insects. She is, however, armed with sharp claws and teeth, and she has the odd ability to spit a substance that is similar to a spider's web. In terms of abilities, Belle is remarkably agile and is able to scale walls and surfaces with ease, squeeze through tight spaces, and can generally make her way around in an extremely efficient manner. She also has heightened senses which includes a heightened sense of smell, though she doesn't always put these abilities to use in fights- seeing as she never gets into them. Backstory Belle doesn't have a very eventful backstory, as her life in the lab didn't crush her spirits. She escaped like the other mutants there, and eventually found her way to the mansion where she was found in a kitchen cabinet by Zearous and Jade, in the midst of raising the cabinet for candy. She's stayed at the castle ever since. Trivia/Extra * Belle adores candy or sugary snacks of any kind. * In terms of eating and catching insects, she seems to favour crickets the most. The reasoning is unknown. Maybe they just taste the nicest. * She loves being petted, and especially likes belly rubs. She enjoys attention of any kind really. * She has a habit of sleeping in extremely odd places, such as on TOP of the actual bedframe instead of on the bed, in drawers, and on people's heads. * Her tail is fairly prehensile and can bend quite a bit. Category:Characters